Consequences hidden under Competition
by ShatteredxAbyss
Summary: American Idol comes to Hogwarts. With it comes hidden feelings, consequences, and things that weren't meant to happen. This story contains a Huge Twist near the end, and is rated R for that twist.


A/N: I own none of the Harry Potter characters and such or any of the songs. _****_

* * *

_**American Idol takes the Magical World by Storm**_

**_Chapter 1: The Auditions_**

The sky shown pitch black as the sorting of the first years finished. With the twinkle in his eyes fully visible and a smile upon his face Dumbledore stood up to make the years announcements. "It is with great honor that I announce that this year Hogwarts will play host to a magical rendition of the popular muggle TV show American Idol for the seventh years. The same muggle hosts will also host this game to ensure that there will be no biased votes or comments. Auditions will be held tomorrow morning with results following in the evening. And with that said dig in." Instantly food appeared on all the plates amazing the first years whereas the seventh years gave it no thought.

"So, Harry are you going to audition?" Hermione looked up at her fellow seventh year and friend. "Yeah 'Mione I think I might. I caught glimpses of the show when Dudley watched it so I know a little about it. It sounds like fun." He looked over at his friend Ron Wealsey who was too busy stuffing his face to care about their conversation. "I'm auditioning too. I used to watch the show all the time. I wonder who else will sign up, I hope we have good competition." Just as she finished speaking her enemy for the past seven years came up behind her and snickered. "You asked for competition and you got it mudblood for I will also be taking part in this. I would only hope that you can prove to be competition for someone, surely you must be better then Potty over here." He smirked before walking away leaving her to deal with her aggravation. "Come on Harry lets go get some rest before the auditions tomorrow." "Yeah sure 'Mione. Come on Ron." He and Hermione left the room followed by a sulking Ron who didn't get to finish his blueberry pie.

Hermione awoke at 10 o'clock only to find her alarm hadn't gone off. She left out a shriek of frustration before running over to her closet. 'The auditions are at 10:30, now I will have no time to practice.' She quickly threw on a carefully picked outfit; she had chosen it the night before, and ran downstairs to meet Harry and Ron in the Great Hall where the auditions were being held.

"Guys...I can't believe you didn't send Ginny in to wake me," she huffed as she finally found Harry and Ron. "Yeah well she was still mad about..." Harry stopped in mid sentence as he turned to look at Hermione. "You look absolutely stunning." Ron's jaw dropped but after a shove from Harry he quickly recovered. "Yeah, you look great Hermione." She just blushed at their comments.

They were all seated in the Great Hall each with a given number. Harry was 3, Ron was 1, and Hermione was 2. These were the numbers in which they were to audition. They had to sing in front of the whole Great Hall and then were told comments by the judges.

The lights dimmed slightly and the host of it all Ryan Seacrest stepped out onto the stage. "Welcome to a wonderful morning of auditions, auditions, and most importantly no classes." Everyone clapped at this last comment, everyone except for Hermione of course who merely looked down at her hands. "Now to get to our first audition, lets welcome Ronald Weasley to the stage."

Ron was wearing a red and blue striped shirt with jeans. He walked onto the stage and everyone could tell he was extremely nervous. The music starting and he began his song 'American Idiot by Green Day.'

_Don't want to be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation that under the new media.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America._

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Well that's enough to argue._

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia._

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Well that's enough to argue._

_Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's going out to idiot America._

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Well that's enough to argue._

Harry and Hermione were the first on their feet clapping. In all honesty Ron wasn't that good. He was off pitch on some parts but overall wasn't completely bad. It was like hearing a good singer sing when they haven't practiced in like 100 years.

Ryan walked back onstage and called, "now time for the judges thoughts." Randy stated, "Dog, yo that was not your best I can tell. It just didn't make it for me." Paula said, "Ronald dear, it was good, not excellent just good." Simon of course made his line, "Paula what planet are you coming from? That was horrible. Ronald you are not a singer, try a different career choice." An embarrassed Ron walked off the stage with tinges of red around his ears.

"And next we have Hermione Granger." Ryan called as Hermione walked onto the stage. Her hair was straightened and she wore a low cut cream colored dress. All the boys openly stared. She noticed one unparticular that was focused on her, Draco Malfoy. 'He looks so sweet when he's not insulting me. Well here goes nothing.' She waited for the lighting to be just so before beginning her song 'Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.'

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of a could-be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway_

_Chorus:  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around wild indoors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

By the end of her song everyone was on their feet even the two most unlikely people, Simon and Draco. "Ryan walked onto the stage and said Paula why don't you start us off." "Darling, that was beautiful. You are truly a one of a kind singer, it will be nearly impossible to top that." Randy followed with, "Dog, that was amazing. You own this place now dog." Simon said, "That was a true performance. It will be hard to beat." Hermione walked off the stage with a tear in her eye, it was better then she expected.

"And next up we have Harry Potter." Ryan left the stage as Harry came on. All the girls went wild. He wore black pants with a blue shirt, and his hair was spiked. He quickly prepared himself to sing 'Only One by Yellow Card.'

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason  
  
I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know  
  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one  
  
Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone  
  
And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know  
  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one  
  
Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone  
  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one_

Hermione followed Harry's gaze only to find he sang his song straight to Ginny. Ginny just continued to smile unaware of Hermione's tracking eyes. "Now for the judges, called Ryan, Simon your up." "Yes well, that was no masterpiece but it wasn't all bad either. Needs work." There were many boo's at this comment. Paula said, "That was lovely Harry, job well done." Randy replied with, "Good job dog. Wasn't half bad."

Hours and many performances later Ryan called, "Alright and now for our last audition of the day, Draco Malfoy." There were many cheers as Draco stepped onto the stage, and Hermione could see why. He wore a black shirt open halfway and black jeans with his hair un-jelled and hanging loosely in his face. The lights completely dropped as he began to sing 'Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park.'

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
  
Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again  
  
I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Hermione carefully watched his eyes as he sang the song. She didn't want to believe it but she would stake her life on the belief that there was hurt and passion in his eyes as he sang. She noticed once he locked eyes on her as he sang but she never looked away. 'Maybe there could be something more then meets the eye to him,' she thought.

As she looked around she saw everyone was on there feet. Simon and herself included. Randy spoke first, "That was awesome dog. Easily best performance of the day." Paula looked up with tears in her eyes and said, "That was a pure performance. Great job." Simon looked over at Paula and said, "Pure performance? Pure performance? Say it in terms the boy wants to hear, best performance, you are the best singer here."

Draco looked down to the ground then swiftly walked downstage and as he was walked to the doors that led out of the Great Hall Hermione swore she saw a tear form in his eye, but it was gone as quickly as it had come and all they met her eyes was in return a smirk forming on his lips.


End file.
